


Click!

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Cameras, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Love, Pictures, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: Rose finds an old polaroid camera with only a single polaroid film yet. What is she going to do with it?
Relationships: Dorothy Zbornak & Rose Nylund, Dorothy Zbornak/Rose Nylund
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Click!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fluff story so enjoy! More to come like these! uwu
> 
> itsjustkdp

Rose rummaged through her memorabilia which was stashed underneath her bed in the afternoon and stumbled upon an old polaroid camera that was given as a gift from her dear Charlie during one of their wedding anniversaries. There was one polaroid film remaining, so she went out of her room to approach to her sweetheart, Dorothy, in the living room who’s reading a romance novel.

"Dorothy!" Rose exclaims, jumping in front of Dorothy before sitting next to her. Dorothy lays the book face down to save the page she’s been reading on and sighs. 

"What is it now, Rose?"

"I just found this old polaroid camera from my old stash and there was one polaroid film left," the naïveté explained to the smart one while showing the slightly scratched black camera to her, "So I was thinking that we can use the last film for us. What do you say, shall we?"

"Don't you want to save it for a better occasion instead? Say, for that pageant in St. Olaf for the cows?"

"I would," Rose says before she places her left hand on top of Dorothy's right one, "but I'd rather spend it with you."

Dorothy, for the first time in a while, smiles sweetly. She’s suprised for a bit, for it’s been a few years since someone like Rose was willing to do something for her. She is lucky to be in love with a naïve, yet loving farm girl named Rose Nylund.

“Alright you pulled my leg, let’s take a picture together.”

Rose claps giddily before hugging Dorothy tightly, “You don’t know how much that means to me, Dorothy! C’mon, let’s take a picture.”

When they both fixed themselves on the couch, Rose then lifts and faces the camera towards the two of them. Dorothy wraps her arm around Rose as she looks to the camera lens. Rose initiates the countdown once they’re both ready.

“On three. One... Two... Three!”

Snap!

When the last film already reveals the picture at hand...

It’s the two of them, Rose smiling giddily while Dorothy kisses her naïveté’s blushing cheeks.


End file.
